The pain of love
by Jin-chan
Summary: *Chapter 9 UP* Vegeta's in high school and he has a buch of issues, I'm a first time poster so please be nice.R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

Now a days everybody is typing a school fic and I attempting to do one myself. This is also an on going song fic epic. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't Own DBZ, I don't own The Deftones' back to school, nor do I own anything here but the words I use. This not making any money what so ever, its only for others enjoyment.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat down it was 8th per. English, it was Friday. He was dressed in black, his cloths baggy, chains hanging off his cloths. Vegeta's face was a ghostly pail with a black tear on his face. Vegeta also has a spiked collar around his neck. He was one of 4 gothic people in the school. He was 18 and in high school. Most people looked at him as a freak, not like he cared. Vegeta's parents were not the best people around but not the worst only they were never home, always at work. Vegeta was a big fan of all metal and very good at drawing and painting, but his teacher Mr. Vasquz the art teacher, hated Vegeta's stile of art. So Vegeta was denied windows art.  
  
Vegeta was very smart and got strait A's, but Vegeta also had a problem he always wanted to be on a binge, and was only sober at school. He was also into smoking…  
  
Vegeta started to draw for if he listened to Mrs. Hannan he would fall into a deep sleep, and detention was getting really boring. He looked to his left and saw a prep her name was Bulma, the richest girl in school. Vegeta hated preps. Rich, annoying, stupid, and just down right preppy! I won't go on telling you how much he loathed the cliques!  
  
  
  
1 So run…  
  
Right…  
  
Right back to school.  
  
Look back I sift through the cliques  
  
Roaming the hall all year making me sick  
  
  
  
"Vegeta! Name a famous poem by Edgar Allen Poe?" The teacher asked assuming that Vegeta was not paying any attention what so ever. Vegeta's head snapped up.  
  
"The raven." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.  
  
"That's correct Vegeta." She mumbled.  
  
Vegeta looked back at Bulma. .:She's so beautiful…:. Vegeta thought. .: Snap outta it! She's a prep my most hated foe!:. Vegeta's mind yelled.  
  
  
  
2 While everybody's trying to make the cut  
  
What  
  
When you think you know me  
  
Right  
  
I switch it up  
  
  
  
The bell rang and Vegeta picked up his book and walked to his locker, praying Fatty Enigma was not there…or Pork Beast… they were both fat girls that were really mean to Vegeta, so that is why he calls them that. And for the fact that they took up all the space near his locker, so he could not get into it. Lucky for him they were not present, Vegeta spun the dial on the lock and opened it. He took the books he needed and stuffed them into his book bag. He ran to PE and changed then ran into the gym, he sat down in his row.  
  
"Okay class, now that everyone's here, do 20 pushups and 20 sit-ups and then stretch." Yelled Mrs. Boyd.  
  
Vegeta sat next to Goku, Goku was Vegeta only friend and was a jock. "Pisst Vegeta, wonna get together after school and go to the movies? Oh yeah and Chi-Chi's coming this time, and with one of her friends! Were going to see behind enemy lines!" Goku whispered in excitement.  
  
"Yeah sure I have noting better to do." Vegeta whispered back while doing a pushup.  
  
  
  
~*~ After school ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vegeta over here!" Goku yelled. Goku was sitting his '98 Dodge Viper, it was blue with 2 white strips. It glittered in the sunlight. Chi- Chi and Bulma were in the car with him. Vegeta pulled up to him, Vegeta's car was an old black hearse, but it was neatly repainted, and looked as if it were new.  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth, he did not want to sit next to preps and a jock, .: Oh well, life's a bitch :. Vegeta thought. Speeding off to the cinema. Goku right behind him.  
  
Vegeta arrived a few min. before the rest so he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one, he inhaled deeply, then exhaled the smoke. He pulled out a bottle of bear and sipped it, then taking another puff of smoke.  
  
"Hiya Vegeta! How did you get here so fast? And what's that you're drinking? Are you smoking?" Goku asked sounding like a mother or father.  
  
"This my friends, would be a bud light, and yeah I am smoking…have a problem with that?" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Hey! You baka, your to young to drink or smoke!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled in union.  
  
"Now why would you say I'm too young? And why would I listen to a prep, the lowest form of life, huh?!?" Vegeta said in a low voice.  
  
  
  
3 Behind the walls smoking cigarettes and sipping vodka  
  
Hop a fence and catch a cab  
  
Ain't no one can stop us  
  
Give me a brake, I'm on some other shit  
  
While you act like it's everything you've got  
  
Push back the square  
  
  
  
"Let's just go get tickets, and some food I am so hungry!" Goku said not wanting any more fights. Goku walked inside and Bulma and Chi-Chi behind him. Vegeta finished his Bud and but out his cigarette, and followed the rest.  
  
"Welcome to Western City Cinema, how may I help you." A young man said, board out of his mind.  
  
"I'd like 3 tickets to see Behind enemy lines, please." Goku asked, and the mad handed him 3 tickers.  
  
"That's $15.oo dollars. Thank you … next!" Called the man. Goku handing him the $15.oo dollars  
  
Vegeta walked up and got his ticket. And went to the snack bar, and got himself a coke and popcorn. The same thing for the rest.  
  
Vegeta walked into the theater sat down it the back, Bulma and Goku sat next to him, Chi-Chi next to Goku.  
  
  
  
~*~ Halfway into the movie ~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta what do ya think is gonna happen, my knees cant stop shacking!" Gokau said laughing.  
  
"Hush up, I really like this movie so far!" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Would you both shut the fuck up!" Bulma growled.  
  
.: She soooo hot … Argggg I cant think that! She' a prep and I would be ridiculed if I fell for her…:. Vegeta thought with inner conflict.  
  
  
  
4 Now that you need her  
  
But you don't  
  
So there you go  
  
'Cuz back in school we are the leaders of it all  
  
So stop that … quit … all that…  
  
Quit  
  
  
  
"Woow that was a good movie!" Said Goku.  
  
"Yeah well I gotta got home before my mother and father get home … its almost 9:20… and I wonna get my home work done" Vegeta said jumping into his car and driving off.  
  
Vegeta opened a bottle of beer and sipped. He only had one today and it was very boring being sober. Vegeta had a hard time seeing the road after awhile, he pulled over at a gas station, to take a little nap.  
  
Vegeta woke up an hour latter, sober, and he saw a bunch of guys outside his window, some of them had crowbars and chains. The leader of the group opened his door, she carried a whip.  
  
"You there, why are you on our territory, I'm sick of this shit!" The woman yelled.  
  
"Well I was a little tried and I needed sleep." Vegeta hissed. Stepping out of the car, ready to fight if necessary.  
  
"You stupid kid your no mach for all of us, so well just take your car, if you wish to live you should leave." Laughed the woman.  
  
"No…I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU FREAKS!" Vegeta yelled attacking the woman. Vegeta sent his fist to her face. She fell off her feet, she sent the whip around his ankle and pulled. Vegeta fell also. The woman then rapped his neck with the whip. his air was cut off and he could not breath.  
  
"Hey, guys come here free hits on the kid!" The woman called out.  
  
Vegeta took out a knife and cut her whip off his neck. He jumped over the man charging at him. He tossed the knife at one of the men hoping it would stop some of them. He ran to his car, stared it and drove off.  
  
"We'll come after you kid! And next time we will kill you!" The woman screamed, running after his car.  
  
"I'd say that went swell." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
  
  
5 Who ruined it?  
  
You did  
  
Now grab a notebook and a pen  
  
and start taking notes on who's on the top  
  
You think were all on the same page  
  
But I know we're not  
  
I'll be the man, watch your backpacks, pens, and pencils  
  
And just like Keith – I'm flippin' it  
  
While you just keep it simple  
  
  
  
Vegeta collapsed on his bed, he was so tried. He did not wake up till 10:30 the next day, Vegeta herd the phone ring.  
  
"Hello, who is it?" Vegeta said in a groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Vegeta is me Goku, guess what?" Goku said not really waiting for an answer. "I have a bunch of girls here and they all wonna meat you!" Goku said happily. Goku was hopping that Vegeta found a girl he liked, he was sick of seeing Vegeta by himself all the time.  
  
"What ever, I'll be there as soon as I can." Vegeta mumbled, not really caring, Goku had tried this before.  
  
  
  
~*~ Goku's house ~*~  
  
  
  
6 Knock Knock  
  
"Hiya, Vegeta look here!" Goku said pointing to a bunch of really pretty girls. "You can pick any one you like, okay?"  
  
"Uhh, are these whores again?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Nope! Now go and take your pick!" Goku said urgently, pushing Vegeta toward the girls. Vegeta saw Bulma, and walked over to her almost in a trance, he really wanted a piece of that prep.  
  
"Oh, hey Vegeta." Bulma greeted.  
  
"Greetings Bulma…" Vegeta stared. He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. " Would you like to go out with me?" Vegeta said looking down at his feet. .: Score!:. Goku thought happily, his friend might just make it.  
  
"Okay why not." Bulma replied, with a smile on her face. She had no intention to love him or anything like that, she just wanted to get back at her boyfriend Yamcha, for cheating on her so many times.  
  
  
  
7 You cant just go on rockin' the clothes, copying the stance  
  
8 'Cuz really it's everything your not  
  
So…transpose  
  
Or stop your lies  
  
So run  
  
"Where would you like to go Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"How 'bout we go to the dance club near the beach, Monday night at 9:oo PM, okay?" Bulma said with a smirk. Yamcha would be there, she would get back at him that's for sure.  
  
"Works for me." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Okay bye, see you then." She said blowing Vegeta a little kiss.  
  
"Woow, Vegeta I'd say you did really good, Chi-Chi and I were gonna go to that club the same day but were going at 8:oo but were gonna stay till 10:oo so I'll see ya then?" Goku stated.  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go, see ya." Vegeta said walking out the door.  
  
  
  
~*~ Monday night ~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat on his bead and looked down at what he was wearing, baggy jeans form Hot topic, and a plain back tee shit. His face was very pail; his eyes were an inky black, just like he had always looked, and just the way he liked to look, gothic. Vegeta picked himself up and waked out to his car.  
  
Vegeta picked up Bulma and drove to the club.  
  
  
  
~*~ Inside the club ~*~  
  
  
  
It was dark except a few flashing lights and the UV lights, witch made the room plentiful in color. The DJ played songs form Greenday, the Deftones, Static-X, Papa roach, Nirvana, Slipknot, Disturbed, KoRn, Kittie, and the famous Limp bizket and more. Right now the DJ was playing Power man 5000's when words collide, one of Vegeta's favorites.  
  
"Lets dance Vegeta, I wonna dance!" Bulma almost had to yell, the music being so loud.  
  
"Okay!" Vegeta replied. Bulma pulling Vegeta into the crowd. She stopped in front of Yamcha. .:This has to be the worst thing I can do to Yamcha… heh, well, he deserves it for cheating on me like that!:. Bulma thought in anger.  
  
The two stared dancing, Yamcha looked over at them and slowed and walked over to Vegeta and punched him.  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat, and punched back, Yamcha fell to the floor, blood dripping form the corner of his lip. Then Drowning Pool's Bodies stared playing.  
  
"Well it look as if you can relate to this song, you stupid piece of shit! I need to ask you something, why did you punch me?" Vegeta asked looking down at the bruised Yamcha.  
  
"You were dancing with my Girl friend! I would not you let you get away with that." Yamcha yelled pain filling his hart.  
  
"Bulma is this true?" Vegeta asked in suspicion.  
  
"Yeah it is, I just had to get back at him for cheating on me…I felt so hurt, so now I am using you to get back at him…but hey Vegeta I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but I will not go out with a Goth!" Bulma yelled at the two guys. Bulma had not only hurt Yamcha like she had planed but Vegeta as well.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he backed away from Bulma and Yamcha. Vegeta backed into Goku. Goku looked down at Vegeta "Hello Vegeta how's the date?" Goku asked with a big smile on his face, then his saw Vegeta's face it was paler then it usually was, he was sweating and his eyes were wide. "Vegeta what's wrong? Are you okay?" Now Goku was worried.  
  
"N-nothing I'm just fine…I have to go." Vegeta whispered, walking away, running out of the building and jumping into his car.  
  
  
  
( So why don't you run )  
  
( So why don't you run )  
  
Right  
  
(Now why don't you run )  
  
Back to school  
  
( So why don't you run )  
  
( So why don't you run )  
  
'Cuz all you are - now I'm on the next page  
  
All you are - it's time to close the book up  
  
All you are  
  
Now I'm on the next page  
  
All you are  
  
Close the book up  
  
  
  
Vegeta drove up to the beach, and parked the car. He walked on the sand, and watched the moon rise. He felt so alone, he always was alone but now it hurt, he never tried to love, but now that he did he wished he didn't. For the fist time in his life he felt regret and hurt.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the sand, he felt as if he was being torn apart. "She's a prep, I can't love her can I?" Vegeta said aloud, torn with conflict.  
  
Goku walked up behind Vegeta. "Vegeta what happened to you, what made you leave?" said Goku sitting down next to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta got up and pushed Goku away from him. "Just leve me alone!" Vegeta mumbled, running away and getting into the car and driving away as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
~*~ Vegeta's house ~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened the fringe and grabbed a 12 pack of beers, going to end the pain the only why he knew how, drinking. He drank every last drop, he was on a binge, he fell asleep on the sofa. Lucky for him both his parents were on a business trip. Vegeta did not go to school the next day.  
  
  
  
9 Push back the square  
  
10 Now that you need her  
  
But you don't  
  
So there you go  
  
'Cuz back in school  
  
We are the leaders of all…  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
So how was chapter, to long to short you tell me. Feel free to e-mail me with flames or comments! Any who I hope you enjoyed.  
  
~*~Yasia~*~  
  
smcow911@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back and hears chapter 2 ( took me long enough ) I don't own Disturbed or Dragon ball Z  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out to his car and drove off, not knowing ware he was going, .: Maybe I'll go to a bar, I think the one on the board walk should be open…:. Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta had been so depressed as of late, his drinking problems were growing lager, he wanted the pain to end, he wanted to forget.  
  
  
  
Vegeta jumped out of his car and walked up the ramp, indeed the bar was open.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Two hours latter ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the bar feeling a little light headed. He walked to his car and jumped in. He was driving at 89 miles per hour on the main street zipping from left to right. The next thing he knew he was flying out the windshield, into a tree. Blood was running down his face from a gash on his forehead, he had blood seeping down his arms and legs, bruises all over his body. Vegeta saw a person dressed white walk over to him and the person called out, his words in a slur. Vegeta felt his body being lifted up, this caused a great amount of pain. A scream tore his throat, darkness overwhelmed him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
  
Your mind won't ever, never let you say what you want  
  
You howl and wail like a banshee  
  
Still your mind won't ever let you want me  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
  
Your mind won't ever,  
  
Never let you say what you want  
  
My little tired devotee  
  
Your mind won't even let you feel  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened slowly he saw Goku sitting next to him. "Hey Vegeta! How are you?" Goku asked with a big smile on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Vegeta to you even know what happened?"  
  
"No not really. Why, do you know?" Vegeta asked a little raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah a nurse told me. She said that you were in a car accident and you just barely serviced, and there was blood everywhere! But what she also told me was that you were intoxicated so you did not feel that much pain… I have to ask you something, how come you did not go to school today?" Vegeta's only friend asked.  
  
"Rejection…" Vegeta mumbled. A single tear ran down his face. Goku looked down at Vegeta. .: I don't think Vegeta should have went out with Bulma … I don't think he will ever find anyone he can really ever love him … he's had enough pain to last a life time. :. Goku thought feeling great pitty for Vegeta, for he would never know what it feels to be alone.  
  
"Vegeta you will be allowed to leave tomorrow. Ja ne." Goku said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into class late, he was released from the hospital at 5 am. His car only had miner damage and was repaired the night before.  
  
Mrs. Sinran gasped at seeing the large gash on Vegeta forehead. "Wha… what happened to you Vegeta?" Mrs. Sinran asked. The call turned their heads to Vegeta even Bulma.  
  
"I crashed." Vegeta said simply, taking a seat in the back of the class. Vegeta was handed a note for the girl next to him. Vegeta opened the note it was written with a light blue milky pen. He looked over at Bulma she was the only one writing with a blue milky pen.  
  
  
  
Hey Vegeta, this is Bulma I just wanted to tell you the only reason I won't got out with you is because you well, your gothic and I am popular your not ha ha. I suggest you just find someone you can relate to 'cuz if I am seen with a white trash piece of shit like you … I may never see popularity again. I hope I got that through your thick herd. Bye.  
  
Bulma  
  
Ps. Don't even try to talk to me in the hall. Just tell me you wont on the back of this piece of paper.  
  
  
  
Vegeta wote something down on the back of the paper and passed back to the girl who passed to Bulma. Bulma opened it up and read what he wrote.  
  
  
  
Bulma you slut, why would I ever 'like' anything as ugly as you. I hope you burn in the 9th lair of hell, bitch!  
  
Why do you act like you're the very best? We regret to inform you that NO! Your not popular you're not smart and you are NOT good looking! So you go and fuck yourself. for no one in the right mind could ever love you.  
  
Bye.  
  
~Vegeta~  
  
  
  
Bulma slammed the note down on her desk. She knew he did not mean what he wrote but it still hurt. Maybe she did love him… no she thought. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was in love with one of the most unpopular boys in the school.  
  
"Bulma who was the Greek god of war? … Bulma? Are you all right, you look like you crying do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Mrs. Sinran asked.  
  
"Yes I do can I have a pass?" Bulma asked drying her tears.  
  
"Sure, here." Said Mrs. Sinran, handing a pass to Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Quivering now, shivering now withering  
  
You mind won't let you say that you're  
  
Wondering now, pondering now, hungering  
  
Won't that you say that you're  
  
Questioning, wavering, weakening  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you're  
  
Hearkening, listening, heeding me now  
  
Won't let you say that you want  
  
  
  
  
  
.: What is she crying over? Could it be the note? Nahhh why would she cry over something so stupid? She brought it upon herself. Dumb woman. :.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma did not plan on going to the nurse's office, she walked over to the girls bath room. .:Why does Vegeta hide his emotions? It's probably a Goth thing. :. Bulma thought while taking out her brush, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Mmmm…I wonder if he loves me, he is really … ugh no can't say that, I don't think I can date him though…to stubborn" Bulma said aloud.  
  
A stall door opened and a very, very round girl, with close at least 3 sizes to small, blubber sticking out all over, this was the girl Vegeta called Pork best. ( for good reasons )  
  
"Who might love you? Is it Tory! If it is Tory, I WANT YOU TO KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HIM! He is MINE." Pork best hissed.  
  
"Don't worry he's not very appealing to me…" Bulma said, sighing.  
  
"Dats dope, bye." Pork best said before waddling out the door.  
  
Five min. latter, the bell sounded.  
  
Bulma walked out the door and ran to her locker. She gasped when seeing Yamcha at her locker door.  
  
"Hey babe, sup?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Don't EVER use ghetto in front of me again! Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, ya see I got something you want!" Yamcha whispered, moving his hand to touch Bulma's backside receiving only a slap.  
  
"What would that be?" Bulma said opening the lock on her locker.  
  
"Two tickets to see KoRn play LIVE at the Hammer-stein ball room. Heh. I thought you might like that. Just you and me…" Yamcha said pulling out the tickets form his pocket to prove he had them.  
  
  
  
"Hey, thanks Yamcha…" Bulma's hand shot out and snatched the tickets from Yamcha's hands. "But your not going with me!" Bulma laughed grabbing her books, and slamming the locker door shut, and running off leaving a wide eyed Yamcha standing there in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
2 Your mind won't let you say that you want me  
  
Your mind won't ever,  
  
Never let you have what you want  
  
I feel your hunger to taste me  
  
Still your mind won't ever let you say  
  
Your kind it just the type that should use me  
  
But your mind won't seem to let you have  
  
The opportunity to abuse me, abuse me  
  
Your won't even let you feel  
  
Savor the addiction,  
  
Savor the affliction, savor me  
  
Savor her mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was in Bulma's class, this per.  
  
"Psttt, Vegeta, ummmm, would you go to a KoRn concert with me? Please, please, please?" Bulma pleaded. .: Ugh, why did I have to say the please thing, for someone I'm so posed to loath so much I do act so polite. Oh well. :.  
  
  
  
  
  
You know your mind won't ever say that you want me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha ha evil cliffhanger! Guess your gonna have to wait for chapter 3! Bye byes now.  
  
~*~Yasia~*~  
  
Smcow911@aol.com 


	3. 

Hello thanks for all the reviews but I will not continue until I have at least 4 more reviews, thanks to all of those who have reviewed! ^_^ .  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin_chan ~*~  
  
AKA  
  
~*~ Yasia ~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I'm faltered, I really am. Now, on with chapter 3! Oh and ummm no song to go with this on it's a short chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…" Vegeta was rendered speechless. .: She's asking me out? Maybe … I should say yes… I mean I do love KoRn and all… :. Vegeta pondered.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta … please!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"I'll go with you, only if you by me beer…" Vegeta purred.  
  
"Okay fine, I will." Bulma purred back, the two getting wired glances from their peers.  
  
"I never thought it would happen' a Goth and a prep … heh. Bulma I never would have thought that you would ever reduce yourself to a Goth… I'm mean really." Said Nick, the most famous Jock in school.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Make me, Goth!" Nick yelled throwing a punch to Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell to the floor. "Ohhh poor baby, do you need help?" Nick said, talking like a mother would to a child.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled jumping up, and grabbing Nick's shirt and with the other hand punching Nick's face.  
  
"Now! Don't you see you stupid jock! I am not a kid and I am stronger then you!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" Nick pleaded.  
  
"Let me think about that… NO!" Vegeta yelled in anger, tosing Nick across the room. At this time the teacher walked in.  
  
"Oh... my, Vegeta! What is all this?!" The teacher screeched.  
  
"Nick stared it…" Vegeta stared.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" She shouted, slamming a blue slip for a Saturday and a pass to go to the office.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the pass and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Not really. Okay next chapter the Vegeta and Bulma go see KoRn. YAY!! But I need at least 10 more reviews to continue!  
  
Bye, bye!  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin-chan ~*~  
  
smcow911@aol.com  
  
or  
  
yasia@kiwibox.com 


	5. reviews

Okay, people I was not bluffing, I will not update unless I get 8 more reviews! So far I only got 2 for that chapter! I'm trying not to be mean but I know you all want me to continue, am I right? I know if you write fics you feel the same way, you like to know how you're doing. So please leave a review! Thank you to the people who did review. Ja ne.  
  
~*~ Jin chan ~*~  
  
  
  
Contacts  
  
  
  
AIM: smcow911  
  
E-mail: Yasia@kiwibox.com , Smcow@aol.com  
  
ICQ: 141505913  
  
^.^ 


	6. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks for the reviews, now I'm only gonna ask for you review only if you want. I'm not gonna be mean! Now on with chapter 4 ^____^ Oh yes and I don't own DBZ or Green Day's song Coming clean  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked back and saw Bulma, starring at him with a face that said 'please be all right'. Vegeta turned his head and kept walking.  
  
"Vegeta?" Oh no, Vegeta thought not this not now, his guidance counselor, just wonderful. "What did you do now, get into a fight?" She said jokingly giving him a little smile.  
  
"If you want to know I did get into a fight…" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Oh my, well, then you better be on your way."  
  
  
  
~ Vise Principals office. ~  
  
  
  
"Come in!" Mr. Denaqualo yelled. Vegeta entered the room Mr. Denaqualo gasped. .:Not this kid again…:.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seventeen and strung out  
  
On confusion  
  
Trapped inside a roll of  
  
Disillusion  
  
I found out what it takes  
  
To be a man  
  
Mom and Dad will never  
  
Understand  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fight." Vegeta said simply.  
  
"Vegeta this is the 3 time this month! When will you learn that you're not allowed to fight in school on the grounds? You have to shape up, you're a good student! I think I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the week…"  
  
  
  
"Oh goody. Can I go now?" Vegeta said in sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, but not back to class, you going home now."  
  
"Good." Vegeta said leaving the room and out of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Secrets collecting dust  
  
But never forget  
  
Skeletons come to  
  
Life in my closet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Friday night ~  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone rang at Bulma's house. Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Hello Bulma? This is Vegeta…" Vegeta stared.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! Were have you been?!" Bulma asked in concern.  
  
"Bulma I have to talk to you about the concert, your not gonna fit in there, the way you dress. So how about going shopping for close…" Vegeta was cut off again.  
  
"Shopping, sure, okay! When?"  
  
"How about Sunday, I have a Saturday tomorrow?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Okay! Just to tell you the concert is next week on Friday night. Okay?" Bulma squealed is happiness.  
  
"Fine good bye then." Vegegta said hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 I found out what it takes  
  
To be a man  
  
Mom and Dad will never  
  
Understand  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled. He was really falling for Bulma, she was so hot… Vegeta grabbed a beer, and drowned it, in less then a min.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Seventeen and coming clean  
  
For the first time  
  
I finally figured out myself  
  
For the first time  
  
I found out what it takes  
  
To be a man  
  
Mom and Dad will never  
  
Understand  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n too short … oh well, I only spent like an hour on this … okay Ja ne. Happy reading.  
  
~*~ Jin chan ~*~  
  
Smcow911@aol.com  
  
Yasia@kiwibox.com 


	7. Chapter 5

Well, look here. I'm sick so I'm typing up chapter 5! ^_^ I don't own anything not DBZ not Hottopic not KoRn, I don't own one thing I say!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Sunday ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Veteta drove to Bulma's to pick her up, although Bulma's dad almost fainted when he set eyes on Vegeta. Bulma's mother on the other had welcomed him with open arms.  
  
  
  
"Hi you must be this Vegeta we keep herring about, you are very handsome, Bulma did not tell us how cute you looked! What am I saying I'm a married woman! Would you like some tee?" The blond woman asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"N-no thanks." Vegeta said backing away from the cheery woman. She was just freighting.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vegeta are you ready? Okay lets go!" Bulma said grabbing her purse and running out the door. She stopped when she saw her father with a box of tools and under Vegeta's car. "Uhhhh dad what are you doing to Vegeta's car?"  
  
  
  
"I'm making to safer for you Hun. You see this car looks over 10 years old and…" The old man stared.  
  
  
  
"DON'T TUCH MY CAR!" Vegeta yelled, this was his car, no one else should touch it unless he said so.  
  
  
  
"Dad you know how guys are about their car! Would you like someone messing with your cars? NO!" Bulma hissed.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving!" The elder man said getting up and walking inside.  
  
  
  
"Lets go!" Bulma said with a huge smile, she loved shopping.  
  
  
  
"You know what we're going for right?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
  
  
"We're going so I can get something for me to ware at the KoRn concert…" Bulma said getting cut off by Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"That's right, that also means none of that Bebe shit or whatever you ware go. We're going to Hottopic so you can fit in. I can bet your not going to like it in there." Vegeta explained.  
  
  
  
~*~ The mall ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooooooo look that's such a cute blouse! Let's go in there Vegeta!" Bulma squealed.  
  
  
  
"No!" Vegeta said simply.  
  
  
  
"Your such a meanie!"  
  
  
  
"Yes I am, theirs Hottopic, let's go." Vegeta said pulling Bulma along.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta are you sure that's it…look at the doors they have crosses on them and the people and the music playing…I'm scared! Let's hold hands!" Bulma suggested, grabbing on to Vegeta's hand.  
  
  
  
"Bulma that music there playing is Slipknot…" Vegeta hissed. Wile they were walking in.  
  
  
  
"Hi welcome to Hottopic, do you need help with something? Oh Hi Vegeta who's this?" A girl said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Bulma, I'm Vegeta's girl friend. What's your name?" Bulma smiled back.  
  
  
  
"My name is Shannon. Vegeta used to work here." Shannon said.  
  
  
  
"So Shannon, We need a spiked row collar and a KoRn baby doll tee, and those boots and the black and red socks, ya know the ones that come up to your knees, and that skirt, and some black lipstick." Vegeta asked, no demanded.  
  
  
  
"Sure, no prob. But this is girl stuff…" Shannon said giving him a weird glance.  
  
  
  
"It's for her no me!" Vegeta yelled, blushing.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh okay I see." Shannon said grabbing the items Vegeta asked for. Vegeta handed the over his money and ha grabbed the bag, and took Bulma with him.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Hottopic!" Shannon smiled. .: Vegeta now your getting the preps! You must be some popular guy! ^_^ :. Shannon thought.  
  
  
  
"Okay now you can go ware you want." Vegeta mumbled. This would prove to be a big mistake.  
  
  
  
"Yayyyyyy! Now I'm going to get you something to ware, well, not at the KoRn concert, but you can't ware that stuff all the time." Bulma said pointing to his black and Gothic Al- fit.  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhh…you don't do this…" Vegeta said backing away from her.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I do, now we're going to Mr. Rags…" Bulma stared.  
  
  
  
"Noooooooo, anywhere but there, that's a ghetto store! Please not there!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
  
"Fine! Then we have to go to Abcrone and Fitch. ( how ever you spell it, but you get the idea. )" Bulma said with a big smile on her face. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
A/N Now that's an evil cliff hanger! Ha ha, now you have to wait until chapter 6! I'll try to get that out on the weekend. I hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin-chan ~*~  
  
AIM: Yasia669 and Smcow911  
  
  
  
E-mail: Yasia@kiwibox.com and Smcow911@aol.com 


	8. Chapter 6

Sorry, this took me so long to think out … oh well, I'm sure you don't want to read my ramblings so I'm just gonna get this over with. But if you read my new fic please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I…I need a drink." Vegeta said walking to a bar. ( A bar in the mall…) Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm.  
  
  
  
"No you don't Vegeta. You will not drink." Bulma said angrily. Vegeta pushed her hand off her arm.  
  
  
  
"I can do what ever I want." Vegeta hissed.  
  
  
  
"Well" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. "If you go into that bar now… I won't take you to the KoRn concert."  
  
  
  
"Grrrr, FINE!"  
  
  
  
"Well if you don't drink for the whole week I'll get you tickers to Ozzfest…"  
  
  
  
"Okay I won't drink for a week then… heh" Vegeta said with a smile on his face. Seeing Ozzy live is one of the best things. "Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Okay I know this was short but I'm working on a site, so I don't have much time to type. I promise the next chapter longer! ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin-chan ~*~  
  
  
  
E-mail: Smcow911@aol.com , or Yasia@kiwibox.com  
  
  
  
AIM: Smcow911 or Yasia669 


	9. 

Sorry this took me so long to get out ... but I got it out, right? ^_^ Enjoy. One more thing I DON'T own Dragon ball Z, if I did this would be a saga on TV, right?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was the day of the consort, and Vegeta had just stopped at Bulma's house to pick her up. Vegeta knocked on the door. Bulma opened the door, Vegeta's mouth almost hit the ground, Bulma was dressed in the items Vegeta had bout for her. She looked wonderful. .: Oh damn I want a piece...:. Vegeta thought.  
  
"Ossu Vegeta! You're on time, now let's go!" Bulma said with a wide grin.  
  
"Yes lets." Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and carried her to his car, and gently sat her down.  
  
"Vegeta, um I've never been to a rock concert before and could you tell me where we are gonna sit?" Bulma asked, handing Vegeta the tickets.  
  
Vegeta almost bust out laughing right there. "Hey, Bulma, we won't be sitting anywhere... These are for a moshpit." Vegeta said in delight. Bulma's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha... what? How the hell are we going to stay alive in one of those?" Vegeta smirked at her words.  
  
"I have been in moshpits many times, I know what to do." Vegeta told her, driving out of the diveway.  
  
~*~ At the concert ~*~  
  
Vegeta jumped into the pit, only so many people were there as of yet. Vegeta took Bulma's hand to make sure she did not fall when jumping down into the pit.  
  
"This won't be so bad, no one is here." Bulma said with a smile bright on here face.  
  
"Bulma it's still early and people are in the parking lots having some drinks and partying a little. They will be here. Oh yes, in a moshpit it might get a little dirty because people throw mud and crap, jump up and down, some times people even to some tricks. It's quite fun if you ask me." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Bulma, who's the opening band?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um... let me see..." Bulma said taking the tickets out of her pocket. " It's Powerman 5000. Who are they?"  
  
"They are one of the most visually exciting and musically unpredictable bands I have ever seen." Vegeta almost yelled.  
  
Vegeta looked up at the stage, the crew was setting up the instruments, meaning it would start soon. He looked behind him, there were a bunch of people coming into the pit. Vegeta smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spider steeped up on the stage dressed in what would seem to look like a space suit, and goggles on his forehead. Spider grabbed the mike. "Hey! Thank ya'll for coming toning! We're gonna play like 5 songs and then KoRn will come on. So lets go!"  
  
The moshpit seemed to move in a wave of people, all of them jumping up and down. Fire burst out from the stage and fire works bursting into the sky as the band stared playing `Drop the bombshell'.  
  
The crowd went insane, people screaming and jumping in a huge frenzy. Bulma was afraid. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Huh? What's up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm scared..." Bulma squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry, no one is gonna hurt you." Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said and the song ended.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Hey, sorry for the long wait! ( and the short chapter! ) Don't worry, you all know what time of year it is, gotta study for lots and lots of tests! . Well, I will try to get a new chapter out on the weekend. ^_^  
  
Oh yes I need for you to send me some songs. I don't care if it's rock, pop, or rap. I just have to be able to like the song, no Brittany, N*suck and Bactstreetboys... I'm not much of a pop or rap fan though. Heh. Anyway if you get some songs that fit and I like them, I will write about anything you want, but it has to be DBZ ... ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 8

Hello. I thank you Brittany for the Rob Zombie song, and Tina Ayala for the bunch of songs you gave me! ( I love those songs! ) But 'some guy' fond the perfect song for the next chapter its Giving In by Adema, It wont fit right now but the next chapter it really will.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Powerman 5000 steeped off the stage and the stage crew stared to clear the stage, setting the up KoRn's instruments. The crowd was getting a little restless but right then Jonathan Davis steeped up to the stage along with the other band members.  
  
"Okay, I'm not gonna get into a big speech, lets just get on with the music." Said Davis. They stared off with the song 'Lets get this party stared.'  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This might get a little messy…" Vegeta trailed off, turning his gaze to a group of intoxicated men.  
  
"Don't worry!" Bulma said with a smile, she felt better about the whole moshpit thing.  
  
"Okay then. I think I'm gonna get something to eat." Vegeta smirked back at her then walked away.  
  
The men stared 'walking' (Or the vest a dunk guy can walk) to Bulma.  
  
"Hey cutie, you sure are pretty. I like you. *Hick* Do you want a drink?" The man asked Bulma.  
  
"No." Bulma pushed him away.  
  
"Hey! Don't you ever do that again! You're coming with me!" The man growled grabbing Bulma's arm.  
  
"I said no! Let me go!" Bulma screamed ripping her arm away from him.  
  
"If I can't have you… no one can! Not even your boyfriend." The man was furious, he pulled out a knife and slit Bulma's neck in a sift movement.  
  
"Vegeta…help me…" Bulma whispered falling to the ground with a thud.  
  
Vegeta had just finished his food and was returning his eyes on Bulma's mangled body.  
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta hissed in pain. Vegeta ran to her and propped her body up with his arms. "Bulma! Get up! Come on, I need you!" Vegeta said, tears burning in his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta… I just wanted you to know… that I love you… farewell my love." Bulma said in a low voice, then coughing up blood, she fell limp in Vegeta's arms.  
  
  
  
TBC……..  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I really am. You can flame me all you want for this chapter, I don't mind. Oh, and I need some reviews my goal is to get 100 reviews. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry to all of you who think the last chapter sucked and all, I'm sorry, I said that before … not like anyone of you noticed *cough* But that's okay, I am very close to my goal of 100 reviews, I thank all of those who reviewed!!!!! ^_^ On with chapter 9! Oh, I don't own Adema's song Giving in I just think there music rocks! I also don't own Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta mumbled checking for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. ::I'm gonna get the person who did this…but I better get Bulma to a hospital first.::  
  
Vegeta pulled out a cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes… I need an ambulance here now, my girl friend has a slit neck! I'm not really sure I know what happened to her… have her out at the front gate … okay."  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma to the front gate and the ambulance was out waiting for them. The nurses laid Bulma down on a stretcher and put a mask on her face.  
  
"You're her boyfriend, right? If so we need you to come with us." One of the nurses told Vegeta. Vegeta stepped up into the ambulance.  
  
  
  
~*~ At the hospital ~*~  
  
  
  
"We need this girl in an emergency room! Now!" Yelled one of the nurses. They pushed Bulma's stretcher to a room and one of the Doctors tried to sew up the gash on her neck.  
  
Vegeta was looking on in disbelief, he might not lose her. He prayed to the Gods she would live. Vegeta turned his gaze to the hart monitor, his eyes widened, Bulma's hart rate was slowing.  
  
"Hey! Nurse! Her hart… it's slowing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh my! No! Doctor! Get in here! Were losing her!" Her voice was fast and panicked. The doctor ran over and looked down at her, then at the hart monitor, her hart had stopped, Bulma was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry kid… we can't help her now."  
  
Every thing was a blur around him. His hart felt as if someone had stabbed it. He felt tears in his eyes. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and set a kiss on her check.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma." Vegeta said, as tears dripped down his face.  
  
The nurses called Bulma's parents and Bulma's friends. Vegeta was about to leave but he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked not turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturbed you but… you mother and father have died in a plane crash about 2 days ago, we just found the bodies. Were very sorry for your loses Vegeta." Vegeta pushed the man away and walked out the door.  
  
Once Vegeta arrived home he pulled out a six pack, and flopped down on the couch.  
  
  
  
Will you, walk me  
  
To the edge again  
  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
I'm crying tonight  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku came over to Vegeta's house a few days later. He gasped at the site of Vegeta. Vegeta looked horrible. His body was pail, it looked like he had not eaten for weeks. Vegeta's eyes were a dull gray, and he had dark circles under them.  
  
"Vegeta, you have to get up now, we have school to go to." Goku said in concern. Vegeta made no move. He just laid there…broken and torn.  
  
"Vegeta! You have to get up! We all are depressed about Bulma's murder! But were still living! Would Bulma like to see you like this if she was still living? No! Vegeta you have to get up!" Goku yelled, walking over to Vegeta pulling him up by his shirt collar. Goku almost dropped Vegeta in shock because his body was so cold and limp in his arms.  
  
"What in the hell in wrong with you Vegeta! Your gonna get up now!" Goku yelled, this time pulling Vegeta to his feet. Vegeta's body did not respond, the only thing holding him up was Goku. Vegeta felt a fist hit his face hard, he was sent flying back.  
  
"Go away." Vegeta whispered. Vegeta really didn't want Goku to leave, he hated being alone. It seemed he was alone more and more. Every one he cared for is dead.  
  
"No, Vegeta, not unless you come to school today."  
  
"Fine I'll go."  
  
  
  
Caught up, in life  
  
Losing all my friends  
  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
  
Tragic it seems to be alone again  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
I'm crying tonight  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
(Oh fuck)  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into homeroom along with Goku. "Vegeta were have you been?!" Mr. Fodi (the homeroom teacher) asked. Vegeta just sat down, not paying any mind to the teacher.  
  
"Um… He's just been a little sick." Goku answered for Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! I heard you killed Bulma! Sick basterd." The girl next to him spat. Vegeta growled.  
  
"I would never even think about killing her! How could you say that bitch!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Humpf. Yeah right! I bet you don't even care your girl friend is dead!" The girl said putting her nose up in the air.  
  
Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his hart. He did care … he does care.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't fight." Goku said form the other side of Vegeta. The bell rang.  
  
"Vegeta, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Fodi asked. Vegeta walked over to her. "Vegeta… how did Bulma die, I know that you and her we together over the weekend … the whole school does, and why were you out so long?"  
  
"Bulma was murdered, some drunk guy slit her neck. I was out for my own reasons, it's none for your business."  
  
"Fine Vegeta, you may leave now."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room, and then walked to the office and signed out. Vegeta ran to his car, he wanted to get away. His life was shit. He parents were dead, his girlfriend was dead… why live? Every day was hell, every day was pain, and every day was a struggle. Maybe he should talk to Goku before he killed himself or leave a note. After school he would talk to Goku, Vegeta chose.  
  
  
  
  
  
I look forward, to dying tonight  
  
Drinks still on myself, life's harder every day  
  
The stress has got me  
  
I'm giving in  
  
Giving  
  
Giving in now!  
  
Take me under  
  
(I'm killing all the faith)  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
(I'm sick of all that faith)  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
(I'm killing all the faith)  
  
I'm crying tonight  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta called Goku at about 2:45, and asked him to come over. Goku arrived only minutes latter.  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" Goku asked with a smile, Vegeta never invited him to his place. Vegeta gave a weak smile back.  
  
"Goku, I'm thinking about doing something… drastic? Yes… well, I plan to commit suicide, I don't really have anything to live for. I am only telling you because…" Vegeta turned his eyes away from Goku and looked up. "I want to be with her… there is nothing holding me back. I'm telling you because you're my friend… and I don't want you to try to stop me." Goku was almost left speechless, his best friend was going to kill himself.  
  
"Vegeta…" Goku mumbled "Don't, you have stuff to live for, you just don't know what they are. Please, don't do it. You're acting insane."  
  
"Don't try and stop me, if you are my friend you would want to end this pain I carry in my hart… so just back off." Vegeta said then smiled a morbid smile.  
  
"Vegeta… I can't let you do this… you know I can't."  
  
"You will…" Vegeta whispered so low that Goku did not here. Vegeta walked over to Goku and slammed his fists on Goku's head, knocking Goku out.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly into the kitchen and pulled out a knife, then put it down. Vegeta took out a pice of paper and quickly wrote a note.  
  
  
  
~ Dear, Who ever cares  
  
I am ending my life for many reasons. My life has been hell, my girl friend was killed, my parents died 2 days before her death… I don't have any thing holding me back. I just hope some one is at my funeral other then Goku… heh. Oh well, I guess it does not matter. Farewell.  
  
~ Vegeta  
  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed the knife again, and put it to his wrist, and cut the flesh of both wrists. Vegeta felt tears slide down his face. "I'll see you soon Bulma." Vegeta said, feeling weak from blood loss. Vegeta fell to his knees, crimson blood spilling out on the floor. Vegeta closed his eyes letting darkness overcome him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Watch me crumble  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
I'm crying tonight  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
Take me under  
  
I'm giving in to you  
  
I'm dying tonight  
  
I'm giving into you  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
One more chapter to rap it up. I hope all of you liked it. ^_^ Well, tell me what you think, and I am open to flames. Oh yes and I'm truly sorry I killed both Bulma and Vegeta in the same chapter… . I might make an alternate ending for all you people who hate what I have done.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin-chan ~*~ 


End file.
